Railways, roadways, etc. have high noise transmission levels and consequently these high noise levels can be harmful to occupants of said area and thus reduce the comfort of being in these areas. It has been desirable to provide such areas with lightweight, flexible, sound absorbent or transmission loss barriers to lower the noise level but heretofore these barriers have been expensive and unsightly.